<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In India by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360194">In India</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falco ladro [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ha perso la vista a seguito del recupero della gemma dell'anima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Scott Lang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falco ladro [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390039</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In India</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per l’Advent Calendar. e per #SaintLuciasday.<br/>Fandom: MCU<br/>Note: What if<br/>Warning: Nightmare; implied canon character death<br/>Prompt: 138. India<br/>Tematica: cecità<br/>Coppie/Pairing: Nessuna<br/>Titolo: In India</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In India</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clint si lasciò cadere all’indietro dal palazzo, prese la mira e scossò la freccia, colpendo in pieno Loki, ci fu un’esplosione e il dio dell’inganno ricadde giù dal suo mezzo privo di vita. Scoppiò a ridere e, smontato l’arco, lo infilò nella faretra e con la mano libera si afferrò ad una corda, con lo slanciò saltò all’interno di una finestra aperta e rotolò in avanti rimettendosi in piedi. La porta si aprì e Barton sorrise, vedendo Natasha entrare nella stanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Devi muoverti, devi andartene da qui» lo spronò la Vedova Nera. Clint le rispose: «Lo so, stanno arrivando i Chitauri». La stanza iniziò ad illuminarsi di un bagliore violetto, Clint guardò confuso Natasha vedendo che veniva da lei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ricordati che ti è costato tutto" risuonò una voce indistinta. «No, devi andartene. Tutto questo non è reale, è solo la tua anima che implora che lo sia» rispose Romanov, mentre la sua faccia iniziava a sciogliersi. Barton iniziò a urlare orripilato, mentre metà del viso dell’amica diventava uno scheletro. Si mise a correre fuori, si trovò davanti una vallata di rocce. Gridava sempre più forte, si trovò di fronte ad uno strapiombo e guardò giù col cuore in gola. Natasha era senza vita in un lago di sangue che risaltava, come i suoi ampi boccoli rossi, in contrasto col vestito di pizzo candido che indossava. Con la mano esangue stringeva uno specchio ottocentesco, dalla cornice d’ottone bombata, il vetro intatto rimandava l’immagine di una Natasha dai corti capelli violetti e la pelle verde.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Clint si svegliò di soprassalto, gridando e precipitò a terra. Il tonfo rimbombò nell’ambiente.</p><p>Un forte odore di spezie punse le narici di Clint, che mosse il capo stordito. Aprì gli occhi, ma continuava a vedere tutto buio, allungò le mani e si mosse a tentoni, sentì sotto le dita delle coperte umide di sudore. Si alzò in piedi, da fuori provenivano i rumori di macchine e carretti, grida soffocate in altre lingue che coprivano un brusio di voci. Gemette, portandosi le mani alle orecchie e scosse il capo, il suo corpo era madido di sudore.</p><p>La porta si aprì di scatto e il forte rumore provocò in Barton un gemito di dolore. «Ti sei già svegliato?» si sentì domandare e riconobbe la voce. "Ah, è vero. Dopo Thanos abbiamo dovuto lasciare la civiltà. La faccenda degli accordi di Sokovia non è stata dimenticata e non avevamo più Stark a guardarci le spalle dai ‘poteri forti’. Hulk-Banner ci ha portati con sé in India, in un luogo che sapeva essere sicuro anche perché un mostro verde con gli occhiali e un braccio fuori uso" pensò, sentendo due braccia sollevarlo. «Scott…» esalò.</p><p>Lang se lo poggiò contro, rassicurandolo: «Ci sono qua io». Clint lo sfiorò a tentoni, ne riconobbe il viso e lo abbracciò, lasciandosi guidare di nuovo seduto sul letto. «Un altro incubo?» si sentì domandare Barton e rispose: «Questa volta almeno non c’era Wanda in pericolo», lasciandosi andare ad un basso brontolio.</p><p>Scott lo fece coricare e gli posò la testa sul cuscino, rabbrividì vedendo gli occhi grandi e grigi di Barton. "Questa guerra c’è costata tutto. Io ormai sono uno sconosciuto per mia figlia che ha la sua vita. Lui è un fuggitivo, come Ronin ha ucciso troppe persone. Non può tornare dalla sua famiglia, ha perso gli Avengers e…" pensò, passandosi una mano sul viso. "Il falco adesso è cieco".</p><p>«Cerca di dormire ancora un po’. Resto io con te, ti difendo» propose.</p><p>Clint gli rispose: «Basta che resti della stazza giusta. Mi sentirei meglio protetto da un gigante, ma finiresti per svelare a tutti l’ubicazione del nostro covo. Se, invece, diventi troppo piccolo, finirei per perderti». "Non avrei mai pensato che saremmo diventati amici, ma adesso siamo inseparabili. Forse perché ha la pazienza di occuparsi sia di un cieco che di un menomato gigantesco. O semplicemente perché abbiamo lo stesso assurdo senso dell’umorismo. In ogni caso, mi mette serenità e ne ho tanto bisogno" si disse. «Resta davvero» lo implorò e la voce assunse un’inflessione disperata.</p><p>«Puoi contarci» promise Scott, arruffandogli i capelli.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>